


大梦谁先觉

by AliasIuris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 注意！！！！：本世界观借coco的设定：所有被判定消亡的怪物会到一个现世中怪物们到达不了的世界，而当怪物们纪念他们时会拿回音花的花瓣铺成道路促使那些已经消亡的怪物们回家，没有怪物纪念的怪物没有踏上桥的权力。本文出现原创角色！！！！！！故事讲述了一位由火与骨构成的怪物小姑娘因为与家中的家长吵架离家出走，不小心遇到故人的故事。差不多搬完啦！！我爽啦！！！！！！！
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Kudos: 1





	大梦谁先觉

“怪物从未死去，他们只会消亡。”

你的脚步落在回音花花瓣组成的桥上。

你看见骷髅在关卡口那里踱着步，破破烂烂的长袍蜿蜒在地上，黑的不见一丝反光，黑得仿佛要把这里灯火通明的景色统统吸进去——不能过去的怪物通常都不会有太好的可以更换的衣服，这具骷髅的衣裳也许只有这一件了。

关卡的工作人员对此早就习以为常“Gaster先生，现实里并没有怪物记得你，你不能过去。”

“你看，我在这里就当你没有看到，等我过了这座桥········”

话音未落，白色的骷髅和黑色的长袍就已经动起来了，他们迅速躲过关卡员的阻拦，在禁止通行的标识前没有丝毫犹豫地横跨过去，最后在由蓝色回音花花瓣铺就而成的桥前险些落地。这一切都发生的这样迅速与突然，你甚至已经完全忘记这是一次突然袭击的事实，转而去观赏某具骷髅所带来的“高难度”杂技表演。

既然说到表演，每次表演前必须有彩排，但这次表演，怕是之前并没有来得及彩排——你下一秒就看见那个骷髅几乎是爬向那座闪烁着蓝色光斑的桥，但与其他怪物不同的是，他踏上那座桥就像踏入了泥泞的沼泽，他的下半身很快便被淹没在花瓣所构成的花海里了，你看着那具骷髅在那里用着力气大声乞求着“不不不，求求你，”花瓣在他身体里的任何一个缝隙中穿了过去，看上去像一整条蜿蜒不息的蓝色河流流淌在他的身体里“马上就到了，求求你，我快没有时间了。”

你并不知道他在为谁乞求，他的语气绝望而热烈，带着能把人灼伤的热气——你不由得捂紧了自己裸露在外的皮肤，好像生怕这股热情灼伤你似的。

这些怪物发现了你，你不是这个世界里应该存在的怪物，你的呼吸仍然带有温度，你的骨骼依旧充满活力，而他们要做的，是在最短的时间内，找到你，并将你送回桥的彼端。

你不知道为什么要救下这具骷髅，唯一一点在你脑海里浮现出的理由竟然是“他很好看。”你搀扶着这具骷髅在小小的木屋里歇息，“他已经·······快要忘记我了。”骷髅蜷缩在冰冷的木质地板上，破碎的长袍暴露出层层白骨，在微弱的月光下闪着莹莹的光，但他依然在颤抖，你分不清那是颤抖还是呼吸，骨骼运动的轨迹如同呼吸的蛹，蓦然间，金色的丝线穿过他的四肢，他这才有些吃痛的呻吟出来。

“过来，孩子。”你缓慢地移动到他的身旁，因为刚刚失力的躯体勉强支撑起来，他坐在冰冷的地板上，你身上的火苗舔舐地板，有一些哔哔啪啪的燃烧声悉悉索索的跑进耳朵里，但你们都没有去管它。

你看着那具骷髅拿出一张相片，相片因为年代久远已经泛起了毛边，但相片上只有那具骷髅，你惊讶于骷髅并未改变多少的容貌，改变的只是他本身所散发出的气质，像是从有形体的固态在高温的洗礼下融化为无固定形态的液态那样。

他的指骨修长，点在相片上，骨节的伸展犹如一把白百合的花束。

你顺着他手指的方向向相片上的某处看去

“你看，”

“这是以前的我。”

“那这个呢？”

你的手指指向某个小小的，窝在这具骷髅怀里的小小布包而裹成的襁褓。

他愣了愣，这才从脸上勉强挤出一点笑意：

“这是我的孩子。”

“很可爱吧？”

你不置可否，相片上的骷髅抱着一个由布紧紧包裹而成的襁褓，小到只能看见布脚露出的一点点怪物的肢体，相片的模糊程度让你放弃了猜测这个孩子的种族——骷髅只能生出骷髅，这是不容置疑的事实。

他的姿势太过闲适，你甚至忘记了他在相片里抱着的是一个孩子而非热狗的事实。

你小心地收起那张相片。

你们达成了协议，他会送你回到怪物现世的世界，相应的，你要将他的相片交给还记得他的某个怪物，他的记忆里至少还留有这具骷髅的存在，无论他愿不愿得记起，这只是一个能使这具骷髅回到怪物现世的客观条件，而非这具骷髅是否还能被赋予回到怪物现世权力的充要条件。

你却忘记了自己的体质，火是轻盈且可以燃烧的物质。

你在拿出那张相片的同时，那张漆黑的相片变成灰烬，你只能在指尖触碰到一点关于相片所遗留下的灰烬。

“我祝福你，祝福你”这时的骷髅却执拗地将回音花的蓝色花瓣握在手里，像握着最后的火种，最后的希望，你希望他不要在这样挣扎下去了，你会记得他，但那有什么用呢？怪物的记忆只有活着与他们一同见证过的才会有效，你不是他要等待的那个人。

你不是。

你伸出双手，回音花的花瓣在你手里闪烁起来。

祝福是相互的，当双方都发挥作用时，这份祝福才会生效——很苛刻的条件，但你满足了。

醒来之后，Grillby正从你面前起身，你立刻观察了周围——看来你是在家里突然昏倒的，你眼角的余光督到Grillby抬起了一只手，似乎正有着往下落的趋势，正当你认为他要打你而紧闭双眼时，身体瑟缩却没有感觉到疼痛怪异感让你不由得再次睁开了眼睛。

映入眼帘的却是Grillby在摸着你的头。

第二天早上，你下床洗漱，准备去学校上学，却看见桌子上突然多出一个相框，相框里的怪物看起来愈发熟悉。你一时竟然想不起他是谁，你只能凭直觉地感到这个怪物很熟悉，刻在血脉里的温度在记忆里轰隆作响，有什么已经休眠的东西正在突破那层屏障，重新开始呼吸。

你出门了，等到校车来时，你才发现自己忘记带午饭，你连忙跑回了自己和Grillby的家，你顺着阳光照进房间的方向推开门，看见那张相片躺在Grillby的怀里。Grillby的手指轻触那张相片，玻璃遇热而发出轻微的碎裂声，在你听来犹如一声惊雷。

你仰起头，看见阳光绕过昏暗的玄关，径直走进客厅，落在Grillby的背上，暖洋洋的，你听见Grillby的声音洒在空气里，

Grillby说“早上好，亲爱的。”


End file.
